1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure; more particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure that is formed on a flexible substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of display technologies, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced by flat panel displays (FPDs). Compared to rigid carriers (e.g., glass substrates) used in the FPDs, the flexible substrates (e.g., plastic substrates) are characterized by flexibility and impact endurance. As a result, the flexible displays in which pixel structures are formed on the flexible substrates have been developed in recent years.
Said flexible displays are required to withstand the impact of an external force to a great extent. Unfortunately, the existing flexible displays often fail the impact test because the pixel structures are easily broken, which indicates that the displays under the impact of the external force are very likely to be cracked and damaged. Therefore, the reliability of the existing flexible displays with respect to impact endurance still leaves room for improvement.